


All About That Squash, No Tendrils

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Flash Fic [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consentacles, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: Steve and Tony are captured by a tentacle monster.





	All About That Squash, No Tendrils

**Author's Note:**

> For Whumptober prompt "human shield" and Spooktober prompts "tentacles" and "costume malfunction". But mostly tentacles, though.
> 
> Steve has a sexual encounter, on screen, with a tentacle creature. He does not have the opportunity to consent or not consent to this encounter. Later, he processes, or fails to process, his feelings about this encounter in a way that may or may not be all that healthy. Tony, presumably, also has a dubiously consensual encounter, but we don't hear about his experience or his feelings. There are also references to Bucky having been the victim of non-consensual or dubiously-consensual sexual encounters in the past. If this kind of thing is not for you, please turn back now and choose one of my other works to read instead.

"Have I mentioned that I hate magic users?" says Tony. He's currently hanging upside down in midair, both feet held up by the waving vine tendrils that have come to life out of an enchanted, and suddenly giant, pumpkin.

"Tony, you're _dating_ a magic user, says Steve. The vine tendrils have him by the shield harness so he's dangling from it like a naughty kitten.

"Stephen would never," protests Tony, and the tendrils shake him suddenly, causing his helmet and gauntlets to come off and hurtle towards the ground.

Steve has been making a concerted effort not to trade barbs with Tony mid-battle, but right now there's not much else they can be doing. The animated pumpkin has them effectively incapacitated, swinging them this way and that to shield itself from the blows the rest of the team are aiming at it.

Clint gets in a shot that severs the tendril holding Steve's shield harness, and it sends him plummeting towards the ground. It's a long way off. His fall is arrested though by tendrils that grab his wrists and ankles. He doesn't know whether to be relieved. The tendrils holding Tony shake him angrily, and his boots slide off, sending him, too, into free fall. He's caught around the middle by new tendrils.

Steve's commlink has fallen out, so he's cut off from hearing whatever the team say next, but they appear to be falling back to discuss a new plan of attack.

"Ack! Hey! No! Bad tentacles!" Tony exclaims. Steve twists his head to try to see what's going on, and he sees Tony batting ineffectually at the tendrils and struggling against them.

At the same time, Steve feels the tendrils holding him begin to twist and wind their way up his legs and arms, underneath his uniform. In fact, that one is getting perilously close to his - 

He opens his mouth to shout and struggle, and another tendril shoots into his mouth and partway down his throat, stretching his lips wide. He breathes as evenly as he can through his nose, trying to get his reactions under control. It would be impossible now for him to turn his head to see if Tony is in a similar situation, and maybe that's for the best. After all, as well as the tendril in his mouth and the one wrapping itself around his throat, there are tendrils inside his compression shirt, snaking lightly across his chest, another tendril coiling around his dick, and yet another working its way into his ass.

When Steve woke up in the 21st century, first Tony and Clint, and then Rumlow and Rollins, had tried to gleefully shock Steve with references to, and visual examples of, non-vanilla sex acts, up to and including tentacle porn, as though Steve hadn't been perfectly aware of the Dream of the Fisherman's Wife from his art classes in the 30s. He hadn't thought too much about it, really. There wasn't much point trying to get off on a situation that was never going to occur in real life.

Well, now it's going to happen whether he wants it to or not. He closes his eyes. This isn't even the strangest thing to have happened to the team this month, though it could well be the most embarrassing.

Bucky and Sam finally manage to cut him down, though not before he has come twice in his uniform pants. He still feels a warm throbbing sensation in his ass, and his nipples and dick are almost unbearably sensitive. He tries to pull himself together to ask about Tony, the rest of the team, whether the villain of the week and her animated pumpkins have been subdued, but Bucky herds him off to one of the waiting black SHIELD sedans.

"Sam's got this one," he says gently.

~~

Steve showers, pulls on track pants and a hoodie, and joins Bucky on the couch. He's scrolling through social media on his phone, but when Steve sits down he tosses his phone aside and puts an arm around Steve, pulling him in so he can rest his head on Bucky's shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" he says.

Steve and Bucky grew up in a time when everyone, especially men, was expected to bottle up their feelings and just carry on. Steve had always thought it worked fine, but when Bucky came in from his decades of abuse and captivity with HYDRA, "talking about it" with Steve , and Sam, and a team of trained mental health professionals assigned by SHIELD, had really seemed to help.

"What are people saying about the attack on the internet?" says Steve.

"Listen, you don't need to worry about that," says Bucky, which tells him that the internet is full of lurid headlines and grainy video of Steve, and presumably Tony, being ravished by a real-life tentacle monster. "How do _you_ feel?"

"Bad?" Steve tries, and Bucky lifts his head up so he can glare at him.

"Not - bad?" Steve tries again. Bucky is still glaring.

"I feel bad that I don't feel bad?" says Steve.

"Better," says Bucky.

"If it hadn't happened right out in the open in front of God and Fox News and everybody," says Steve, finding his way through his feelings as he goes, "I probably would have enjoyed it?"

"Hmm, okay," says Bucky, and Steve has to concede that between the two of them, Bucky is definitely the expert on knowing how to feel about sex you didn't intend to have. "We'll go with that for now, but if you change your mind later and feel different, that's okay too."

~~

Steve does not change his mind later, although he continues to feel bad about not feeling bad. In fact, he finds himself replaying the scenario in his mind, minus all the paparazzi and fan bloggers who captured his adventure on film and video. Maybe in a nice private setting somewhere, with only Bucky watching.

After he's back from his run one morning,he decides to search "tentacle sex" on google to see if he can find any - ahem - new material to think about. The first page is, of course, full of nothing but videos of his actual encounter, but he manages to refine his search until he starts finding fanart of himself instead. That's some kind of an improvement, at least.

Oh, hey. Here's one where Bucky himself is the tentacle creature ravishing Steve. Now that's an idea. He clicks on the picture to open it in a larger size. So he can see what he thinks of the art style. No, who is he trying to fool? It's hot, that's what matters right now.

He eases down onto the couch and is just starting to palm himself through his boxers when Bucky ambles into the room, hair still mussed from sleeping. Steve has the immediate urge to hide his search results from Bucky, but they'd long ago agreed never to keep any secrets from each other again.

He does make some effort to at least sit up on the couch, which alerts Bucky to his presence. He comes over to lean in and press a stubbly kiss to Steve's cheek.

"What's this?" he asks, waving a finger at Steve's phone. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to read any more clickbait about that."

Steve hands him the phone so he can see the full picture.

"Hmm," says Bucky, "yeah?"

"Yeah," admits Steve.

Bucky comes around the end of the couch and puts Steve's phone on the table. Then he's climbing on top of Steve on the couch, eyes suddenly dark.

"Really," he says, "because I have some ideas."

"I have some ideas too," agrees Steve, and lets Bucky hold him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladivvinatravestia), where my asks box is always open to prompts.


End file.
